


They're Here To Kick Ass, And Chew Bubble Gum

by Imtotallyafabulousweeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Chatting & Messaging, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtotallyafabulousweeb/pseuds/Imtotallyafabulousweeb
Summary: First chapters just a gc! But they are ppl with super powers! But its illegal to have them bc alot of ppl back when they started showing up used it to terrify normies and so government banned ppl from having them nd killed those with powers when theyre discovered, but these people managed to survive and made an organization against the corrupt government. The co creators Cassy, Zinnia, and their mom Seraphine happened to be in a facility for people with powers and were about to be killed when they decided to break free. They saved some important person who later then funds all the supplies, housing, and medical bills for the organization as a thanks for saving her. She also works for them as a support person/basically some1 who makes cool gear nd stuff. Its actually the original au for dumb highschoolers





	1. Chapter 1

Cassy sucks toes

Adri added Aizlynn, Cassy, Makayla, Elliott, Seraphine, Zinnia, Wysteria, Mydia, Astro, Mia, Jordan, Riley, Haley, Hazel, Tsukiko, Nico, Oliver, Marie, Chad, and Rosa to the chat

Adri has changed their name to Nyeat Ny Nyass

Cassy: Lord what have I done to be put in this hell

Nyeat Ny Nyass: what do u mean cassykun

Cassy: Call me that again and I'll dump your laundry out the window again.

Zinnia has changed Cassy's name to Boner

Boner: I hate this fucking family.

Mydia has changed her name to Doe

Zinnia has changed Doe's name to Furry

Furry: fucker

Zinnia has changed Furry's name to yiff

yiff: im so sorry I take it back

yiff changed Zinnia's name to furry

yiff removed naming privileges from furry

Boner removed naming privileges from yiff

yiff: fuck

yiff: please change it back I'll do anything

Seraphine: Anything?

yiff: Anything!!

Seraphine: Then Perish.

yiff: father why

Boner changed Seraphine's name to Daddy

Daddy: I wish I didnt adopt you

Boner: rude, i am a delight

Daddy: thats a weird way to say Demon

Chad: What does yiff mean

yiff: @furry you dug us into this ditch

Furry: Oh no

furry: So you kno like,,

furry: what a furry is?

Chad: yeah

furry: ok so yiffin is like. When two bad furrys have sex! in fursuits. Theyre yiffin

Chad: hdhsjajs

Nico changed her name to explodo gal

explodo gal changed Chad's name to pure

pure: thank you mother

Boner: so seraphines the dad and Nico is our mom

Daddy: why is her name capitalised

Boner: Bc

Tsukiko changed her name to spaghett

Aizlynn changed their name to no homo

Nyeat Ny Nyass: ok I made this chat for a reason so shut up

Boner: no u

Nyeat Ny Nyass: so @Rosa,,, u kno how ur powers cow, youre pink, and a cis woman

Rosa: I think I know where this is going and I hate you.

Nyeat Ny Nyass: ok so if u had a baby,,, would ur boobs produce strawberry milk?

Rosa: I dont know, and I dont wanna find out.

Nyeat Ny Nyass: ok.

Haley changed Rosa's name to mega milk

Haley: rosas a milf

Haley: M- lovely  
I- cow  
L- women  
F-

mega milk: I hate everyone.

Makayla changed her name to I put the bi in bitch

Oliver changed his name to Olive

Haley changed her name to hacker voice

mega milk changed Wysteria's name to bondage

mega milk: bc she can tie ppl up with her vines

Mia changed Elliott's name to tentacle man

Mia changed her name to tbj

Nyeat Ny Nyass: tbj?

tbj: thinkin bout jeans

Riley changed her name to tbm

tbm: thinkin about milk

tbm changed Hazel's name to nut

tbj changed Marie's name to angel

tbj: 2 pure for this hell

Nyeat Ny Nyass: weird way to say great gc

Nyeat Ny Nyass removed everyones naming privilege


	2. cassy vores toes

Cassy sucks toes

4/20/3018

4:20 pm

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: I would perish for my gf (pronounced geef)

 

Boner: I will literally pay you to shut up.

 

furry: Will u pay me? Im broke

 

Boner: ew no

 

tbj: I love my jf (jean friend)

 

tbm: I just learned im lactose intolerant

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: F

 

Boner: f

 

yiff: f

 

furry: f

 

Daddy: f

 

explodo gal: f

 

pure: f?

 

Spaghett: f

 

no homo: F

 

hacker voice: f

 

Cassy sucks toes

4/25/3018

8:46 pm

 

Olive: I forgot abt this chat whoops

 

nut: what in tarnation is my name.

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: hazels r a nut

 

nut: ok

 

pure: fellas wheremst is my patched hoodie

 

Daddy: The gray one with bleach stains?

 

pure: yeh

 

Daddy: im washing it

 

pure: thanks mom

 

Daddy: your welcome son.

 

yiff: I need a pretty geef my family is mad annoying!

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: I frogot to something

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass has changed Astro’s name to Actual Cryptid

 

Actual Cryptid: thnx

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: Wats ur real name itsmad annoying to refer to u as ur undercover name im shaking plea s etell me

 

yiff: oh her names ACISGJSFDDSOFJnnkjazjxfsdIJtyou’ll never know fuckers

 

Boner: did Astro just kill Mydia

 

explodo gal: Astro I thought we agreed I got to kill Mydia?

 

furry: we all sleepin on the fact that mydia nows her real name?

 

Actual Cryptid: Yes.

 

furry: suddenly im scared.

 

Actual Cryptid: good.

 

pure: Astro can I know ur name :(

 

Actual Cryptid: …...dm me

 

mega milk: WHAT

 

angel: in

 

hacker voice: tarnation

 

tbj: @Daddy @explodo gal moms playing favorites again!

 

Daddy: I’ll let it slide but ur on thin fuckig ice.

 

Actual Cryptid: no ones named jordan

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass changed Jordan’s name to Hovering Ominously

 

Hovering Ominously: thanks.

 

mega milk: i

 

Actual Cryptid: love

 

hacker voice: DOGS

 

Hovering Ominously: enthusiastic

 

hacker voice: no u

 

Cassy sucks toes

5/10/3018

5:38 AM

 

Hovering Ominously changed the group chat name to Cassy sucks big toes.

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass has changed the group chat name to Cassy vores big toes

 

Boner: I hate you both.

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: I love u too babe!

 

Boner: my enbyfriend acts more like a golden retriever than a human

 

tbj: golden retrievers are good boys

 

Boner: great danes are bettern my opinion tbh.

 

yiff: its bc ur a tall person nd theyre as tall as you so you love it when they hug you

 

Boner: stop calling me out mydia

 

Boner: Or I’ll tell them your last name

 

mega milk: wth is her last name

 

yiff: none of ur gd buisness.

 

Cassy vores big toes

5/12/3018

6:39 AM

 

yiff: Cassy dated a huge nerd back in 6th grade She is still friends with her to this day and they have monthly meet ups

 

Boner: how the hell do you know abt Katie?

 

yiff: her name Katie??

 

Boner: Nyway I warned you fucker

 

yiff: wh

 

Daddy: oh I remember Katie! I loved her she was great

 

Boner: Mydias last name is Chla so her names written like Chla, Mydia like the std

 

yiff: fuck

 

Nyeat Ny Nyass: CHLAMYDIA OH MY GO Ds fsidffwsdf swwer LKFS

 

yiff: im commiting sewerside

 

Actual Cryptid: how am i supposed to love u if ur dead

 

yiff: weggie board

 

Actual Cryptid: ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katie is lowkey a ref to pidge from voltron, i created mia riley oliver and cassy for a cassy/pidge ffanfic a while back, but it sucked nd my friend found my ao3 so i deleted it
> 
> also will astro and mydia date? maybe, maybe not
> 
> also gona have mad rep for deaf nd hoh ppl wrtitten my a hoh author bbs
> 
> Also mad rep for trans/nonbinary/aro/ace ppl written by a trans/enby/aro/ace
> 
> nd yes nyeat ny nyass is nb, so is jordan both they/them. mydia and nico and mia are trans girls sheher olive is a trans boy hehim
> 
> uh maybe ill make an actual chapter next time oof

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the gc is called Cassy sucks toes.
> 
> Adri: Nyeat Ny Nyass  
> Cassy: Boner  
> Mydia: yiff  
> Zinnia: furry  
> Seraphine: Daddy  
> Nico: explodo gal  
> Chad: pure  
> tsukiko: spaghett  
> Aizlynn: no homo  
> Rosa: mega milk  
> Haley: hacker voice  
> Oliver: Olive  
> Makayla: i put the bi in bitch  
> Wysteria: bondage  
> Elliott: tentacle man  
> Mia: tbj  
> Riley: tbm  
> Hazel: nut  
> Marie: angel


End file.
